Ray
Ray is a CPU Mii in Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and Wii Fit U. He is the coach for the Rhythm Boxing game in all of those games. Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and Wii Fit U Ray appears in Rhythm Boxing. He is the coach that teaches the player how to play and also what pattern the player will have to punch the punching bag in front of them. Interestingly, his name does not show up in-game. Despite this, we still know his name is Ray since viewing his Mii data file extracted from the game's files shows his name is レイ, which translates to Ray. You can get instructions on how to recreate him here. Voice Since Ray is one of the only three Miis to have a voice/voice actor, he is very special. Below are some voice clips of him extract from the files of Wii Fit Plus: "Alright, let's do this together." "As you step forward, throw your first punch from the same side." "Follow the rhythm, and throw a punch when you see the target." "Ha. You didn't even break a sweat, did you?" "Throw your punches any way you want to." "Yeah! Fight the fat!" "You'll get double points if you hit with perfect timing. Give it a try." You can also download all of his clips (these clips and many more) in .wav form in this .zip file. Trivia *Ray is one of three Miis to have a voice actor, the other two being Matt and Miguel. **Of these three Miis, Ray and Miguel speak in full sentences. Matt just makes random noises. ***Coincidentally, he is the only Mii of them who’s name doesn't begin with M. *Ray has not appeared outside of the Wii Fit games. This is why he does not have a ranking. *Ray is the only Mii to have a completely filled out Mii data file. **This is why we know his name is Ray. We would never have known his name had the makers not filled everything out. Most Miis have their Japanese name at most; some Miis don't even have that. ***He is also one of the very few Miis to have height and weight values set for them, similar to Gwen. **Because of this, we also know his birthday is on August 8th, and his creator name is たかむら, which translates to Takamura. *Despite his hairstyle being vertically identical, Ray's Mii data file shows his hair is set to be flipped. This implies he might have had a different hair style at some point in his design. Gallery WiiFitRay_QR.JPG|CPU Mii Ray's QR code. Mii - Ray - Wii Fit.JPG|CPU Mii Ray from Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and Wii Fit U. HNI_0025.JPG|Full body of CPU Mii Ray from Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and Wii Fit U. Untitled.png|Jun Takamura, the person likely being referenced in Ray's creator name. He appears here in the Wii Fit Staff Credits. olga_in_rhythm_boxing_by_robbieraeful_dcrksu0-pre.jpg Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Fit Mii Category:Wii Fit Plus Mii Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Wii Fit U Mii Category:Wii Fit Category:Wii Fit Plus Category:Wii Fit U Category:Miis Category:Mii Category:Non-CPU